白色旋律
by Ryuko Ishida
Summary: Chinese Translation of ‘White Rhapsody’ 每個白色，純潔的音符 細膩的描繪著不同的感覺，不同的味道，篇寫出令人回味的 慕光之城 ｡ 主題2:雨
1. 婚姻

_白色旋律_

- by Ryuko Ishida

SUMMARY: (Chinese Translation of 'White Rhapsody') 每個白色，純潔的音符 - 細膩的描繪著不同的感覺，不同的味道，篇寫出令人回味的｢慕光之城｣｡

※※※

**01.** **婚姻**

標題: 照片

字數: 182

等級: G

人物: 艾莉絲/賈斯柏

警告/

作者注譯: 原本這些超短篇的小故事都是應該100字，但因為翻譯成中文了，所以不能這樣做 (應該是說我沒有本事用中文可以寫到剛剛100 個字)｡如果你想讀英文版的話，請您按上面我的筆名，選擇一個叫 "White Rhapsody" 的故事就成了｡

我從來就不明白事情如何會演變成現在這樣，我想著，手指輕輕畫過那片光澤的表面｡那是我們的結婚照片 – 很多年前了 – 正確來說，是我們唯一一次的婚禮｡

她的臉龐永遠的年輕，微笑著像是她知道一些沒有其他人知道的事情，應該就是這樣吧｡不自覺的，當我想起她用她籤瘦的指頭安慰地牽緊著我手心，好使我心境平靜的那些年前，我的嘴角微微的蹺起來｡

｢賈斯柏?｣

｢怎麼了，艾莉絲?｣

｢拿回來｡｣我嘆氣｡

※※※

標題: 那夜

字數: 202

等級: G

人物: 艾莉絲/賈斯柏

警告/

作者注譯: 艾莉絲跟賈斯柏結婚前的晚上｡

我恨恨地拉著那些無辜的草兒，嘗試將腦袋轉向一些... 一些沒有令我那麼緊張的東西來｡過去幾個小時都是這樣渡過: 趟下來望著像是要故意給我某種不可解開的標示而向我閃爍的星宿｡

｢你在想甚麼?｣那個纏繞著我靈魂的聲音問道｡

｢難道你不知道?｣

｢我只能看到未來啊｡｣

｢也對｡那告訴我吧: 我明天會當眾出丑嗎?｣

｢你就是在煩惱這件事?｣笑聲很明顯｡

｢不... 只是... 我只是永遠都不明白為甚麼｡｣

｢你已經知道答案了，不是嗎?｣我伸出手; 她回應我的想法｡

※※※

標題: 夠了

字數: 205

等級: G

人物: 愛德華/貝拉 (觀點: 雅各)

警告/

作者注譯: 這是我第一個寫關於雅各的故事｡

｢惡心的吸血鬼｡｣我心裡想著，毫不理會愛德華庫倫會否聽到我的咒罵｡默默地，我隱藏在教堂裡最後排的柱子後，看著這一切｡我很驚訝 – 到了這個地步，我還沒有憤怒地悲鳴，還能這麼冷靜的在旁觀看著｡他拿起她的手，對著他們至死不渝的愛情發誓｡

天啊｡真想狠狠地踢些東西還是甚麼的!

我感到自己身體一陣抖震，然後又平靜下來｡她眼睛閃耀著只有他才能給的幸福｡ 我只是一個朋友而已｡

我不是告訴過她這樣就已經足夠了嗎?

是的｡

但她永遠也不會知道｡

※※※

標題: 香檳

字數: 215

等級: G

人物: 羅絲莉/艾密特 (觀點: 愛德華)

警告/

作者注譯: 在羅絲莉與艾密特的婚禮上｡

清柔的琴聲甜甜地在空氣中飄蕩著｡在我周圍數不清的，不同的思想在我腦裡加上一陣麻痺的嗡嗡聲｡無意識地，我拿起手中的玻璃杯子 – 裡面淡淡的淺金液體震盪著 – 深深的看著它，看透它｡

我可以看到羅絲莉和艾密特正在跳不知已經是第幾只的舞｡傻傻的笑意在我嘴上一絲掠過｡ 羅絲莉看來很高興 – 應該是因為她成功吸引著大家的注意而感到滿意 – 而艾密特嘛... 嘿，他只要看到羅絲快樂，他也就滿足了｡

呷了一口酒，想著想著，夠竟我的機會何時才會來｡

又或者應該這樣說: 機會真的會來臨嗎?

※※※

標題: 詭計

字數: 216

等級: G

人物: 艾莉絲/賈斯柏

警告/

作者注譯: 到了這個時候，你們都應該知道我最喜歡的人物是誰吧｡

｢咱們不如結婚吧｡｣她輕鬆地，突然地說了出來｡

｢什 - 什麼?｣我口吃著說，差點連吞口水都弄得我窒息 – 說正確一點應該是口裡的毒液才對｡ 誰理它的! 反正那又不是重點所在｡

｢你不想?｣她沒有我預料之中皺起眉頭，但她的眼眉還是揚起了 – 一副很迷惑的表情｡

｢難道你不比我更清楚?｣我翻翻白眼｡ ｢而且啊，這種問題不是應該由男生去發問的嗎?｣

｢總要有人站出來問才行吧｡｣

｢那你又怎麼知道我不會問呢?｣我看到她的笑意 ; 她嘗試忍著，但我還是看到了｡

該死的｡我剛才說到出口了嗎?

※※※

Ryuko: 這是我第一次嘗試由英文翻譯成中文的文章｡ 希望你們會喜歡啦! 記住要REVIEW哦!


	2. 雨

_白色旋律_

by Ryuko Ishida

※※※

**02.** **雨**

標題: 承諾

字數: 2304

等級: G

人物: 艾莉絲/賈斯柏

警告: "New Moon" Spoilers!

作者注譯: 如果還沒讀到第二集的話，而又不想知道最後的內容，現在請停止閱讀｡

**第一節**

絲絲雨點刺破天空，就像無數銀色的子彈由黑暗的天堂射出｡憤怒的雷聲吵嚷著，交叉的電光閃耀在幻影之中｡

賈斯柏由睡房的窗望出去，他亮金色的眼睛載著激烈的集中力 – 他想在面對她之前先把自己混亂的想法弄清楚｡

愛德華、貝拉和艾莉絲已經在幾天前由義大利回來，而所有的東西就好像回到從前的樣子｡庫倫家的人都返回福克斯 – 那些雨點繼續提醒他｡

**第二節**

他嘆了一口氣｡輕輕倚靠著窗邊的他，微震的手習慣性地梳著蜜糖金色的髮絲｡他嘗試將整件事情忘記，但無奈地它還是緊緊的在腦後追隨著，令到他無數次想起差一點就幾乎失去了她｡

在飛往義大利的途中，當她請求他不要跟來的時候，賈斯柏有一剎那想無視她的警告，但他相信她: 她知道自己在幹什麼的｡可是，在電話的另一頭，他彷彿可以感覺到艾莉絲正在隱瞞著些什麼｡

她一定會回來的承諾... 叫他不要跟隨她的懇求...

這令他感到很困擾 – 她可以如此容易地向他說謊｡

**第三節**

艾莉絲一聲不響的呆坐在前門的樓梯間，滿有餘興地看著點點雨水狠狠的跌墮在地上，創造出她平時都會跟著胡亂拍子起舞的單調音色｡

可是今天，她好像有其他事情煩惱｡自幾星期前跟Volturi 這個古老的吸血鬼家族交手，可以說是｢死過翻生｣ 的經歷之後 - 沒有比那個描述更為貼切了 – 她很開心可以再次回到家人的身邊｡當然，相比於在那個繽紛得令人恐怖的地下走廊等候的漫長時光，當她終於能夠望進賈斯柏使人安心的眼神時更是令她感到一陣熱切的激動｡

**第四節**

儘管她如何說些令人放心的話語，艾莉絲仍然知道她的同伴正在為某事而憂慮 – 大概是源於她之前所說過的話吧｡ 除了一件很小，很小的事以外 (不過回想起來，經過那場騷動後，那件事實際上是沒有什麼大不了，但對於他來說，就有不同的想法)，她其實不太記得自己夠竟說過些什麼來｡

艾莉絲輕輕的微笑，知道賈斯柏總是把事情想得過多，有時還到了有些自尋煩惱的地步｡就當她正正想起他的此時，他出現了｡ 她意識到他的存在 – 他的氣味｡ 門再次悄悄地關上｡

**第五節**

輕巧地，賈斯柏坐在像是被冰化了的女孩旁邊｡他的眼睛只是向前直望 – 望著紛亂交叉的子彈開戰｡

｢你需要問我些東西｡｣那可不是一個問題｡ 賈斯柏從來都沒有想過有事可以瞞得過她｡她也能夠清楚洞識他腦裡所想的一切事物｡他真的這麼容易就能被看出來嗎?

『那麼容易就被騙嗎?』在自己的腦裡面，他大力的搖頭，想要把所有不必要的想法推走｡

｢你那次打電話給我的時候...｣他不情願地漸漸問起來｡ 她點頭示意他繼續｡｢你根本一開始就有打算違反那承諾的意思，對吧?｣

**第六節**

在這一剎那間，只有那些無規律的叮叮雨聲回答｡賈斯柏再也沒有心情看著眼前的風景 ; 他所有的注意力都全放到坐在旁邊的嬌小女孩身上了｡

他在等待｡

只有這一次，艾莉絲不能替自己找藉口｡

那原本就是她的計畫，不是嗎? 若所有都失敗了，若她的死是無法避免的話，艾莉絲會毫不猶疑地保護她所心愛的人 ; 甚至要她說謊來實現，她也會願意這樣做｡

**第七節**

就好像艾莉絲的沉默已經回答了他一樣｡她輕快地站起來，然後小心翼翼地走出滂沱大雨的風暴之中，讓透明的子彈打擊她廋薄的身軀｡賈斯柏不可思議地搖著頭，但還是跟著艾莉絲的腳步｡

｢你怎可以這樣做?｣他們之間只是隔著少許距離｡他覺得自己已經沒有力量、或者是意志力去抹走那像是在嘲笑他的縫隙｡雨點濺濕了他的皮膚，雖然他早就忘卻了雨水的冰冷｡水滴繼續往下流，流進他的眼裡｡

淚水模糊了他的視線｡

**第八節**

｢我沒有其他選擇｡｣她解釋｡ 她寧靜、音樂般的聲線差點就被嘯嘯風聲掩蓋過去｡『難道他不明白嗎?』她雙手抱著自己被特然增強的寒風刺疼的身軀｡

她感到那雙有力的手臂包圍著她的腰，緊緊的、溫柔地拉進他雲石般硬的胸膛中｡艾莉絲聽到一聲輕輕的嘆氣，他的氣息灑在她蒼白的皮膚上｡不自覺地，她深深地靠進賈斯柏安全的擁抱｡

賈斯柏靜靜地把面頰貼緊她的，閉上雙眼，讓天堂的淚水從他不人類的眼睛流下來｡

｢你走了，難道你認為我還會生存下去嗎?｣

**第九節**

他就知道艾莉絲會想抗議 ; 這還是第一次讓他搶先說了｡

｢容我這樣說...｣賈斯柏把她轉身，讓她可以好好的看清楚他的臉｡她向上望，只見她丈夫平時鎮靜、安祥的眼神正冒起火焰燃燒著｡艾莉絲在他足以讓人溶化的眼神下顫抖｡

｢艾莉絲｡｣他低語說著，修長的手指把她的臉孔默默地記下來｡｢沒有你，我什麼都不是｡｣他的聲音很低沉，眼睛往下凝視｡

｢我們一起那麼多年了，我以為到現在你會明白這個道理｡｣在她肩膀上的雙手開始躊躇｡

**第十節**

｢不要哭了｡｣艾莉絲輕輕地告訴他｡ 她靈活的指頭連著他的眼角像是要把眼淚擦乾，卻沒有成功｡永無止境的繼續｡ 他自動閉上眼，多麼渴望他能夠哭出來 – 真正的、鹹的淚水｡

那是一個永遠都不能實現的奢望｡

可能就是因為這個原因，天空是在代替他而哭泣?

她深深地望進賈斯柏那雙充滿感情的金色瞳孔，希望他能夠了解她謊話背後的意義｡

｢但說真的，我也不是在騙你｡｣她嘗試說服｡

**第十一節**

他佻起眼眉，表示懷疑｡

｢我會盡我所能逃出危險，當然，是跟愛德華和貝拉一起｡｣艾莉絲說道｡

｢那你就是說: 如果他們任何一個都有危險的話，你會跟Volturi 的人打起來，而在那過程中被殺死｡｣

｢你說得差不多對了｡｣她明顯地在嘗試把氣氛轉輕鬆一點，但她嘴角上的微笑並沒有顯露在她的眼神裡｡｢賈斯柏... 他們是家中的一份子...｣

｢我知道｡｣而他真的有專重他們在家中的地位｡

｢對不起｡｣她繼續說，向後退了離他一小步｡當他隨了雨點之外就什麼都捕捉不了，他只有皺起眉頭｡

**第十二節**

｢對你說謊是我不對｡｣艾莉絲低下頭來｡ ｢可是...｣她停了一陣，再望著他的眼睛 ; 她金黃色的瞳孔燃燒著決心｡

｢如果再要我選擇多一次，我還是會這樣做｡｣她反叛的笑容很短暫 – 因為賈斯柏已經把她拉進激烈的擁抱，讓她喘不過氣來｡

｢賈斯柏｡｣她笑了｡

｢請你不要再讓我如此擔心了｡｣他幾乎央求｡

｢我不會的｡｣

｢妳承諾?｣

｢我會啊...｣艾莉絲向他笑了笑｡ ｢如果你不怕我再違反諾言的話｡｣

｢妳不敢的｡｣

｢我們就看著瞧吧｡｣

※※※

Ryuko: 哇! 用了很久的時間，終於都完成第二章｡就乖乖的給我Comment 吧?


End file.
